Avatar:The lost Benders
by thePurpleFirebolt25
Summary: it had been 2 years since pitch was defeated and everything seems quiet...for now.a new enemy,Bloody Mary, has risen and the guardians needed help. but from who? will they stop her in time before it's too late? SPOILERS ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN LEGEND OF KORRA!
1. Prologue

A/n: this is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be really good. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you have any request of a type of fanfiction you want me to write.

Disclaimers: I don't owe R.O.T.G (rise of the guardians) or Avatar: legend of Korra as they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Shirishe Aubrey.

Prologue

(Mim's Pov)

Fire

Air

Water

And Earth

Many years ago benders and spirits lived in harmony and peace, when avatar Korra defeated Vaatu/Unalock and left the spirit portals open so that anyone and any spirit roam free in and out of the material world and spirit world, thus created a new era. But as time went on, most benders soon forgot their skills of bending and depended on the spirits to help them.

The spirits didn't like being used as tools, so one by one the spirits decided to vanish and used themselves to seal and hide the portals. Avatar Korra and her friends tried to find the portals, but failed in doing so. Sadly she passed away 16 years ago and the search for the new avatar continued…


	2. Book 1:Fire chapter 1 part1: a new enemy

(North's Pov)

It had been 2 years since we defeated pitch and nothing suspicious happened since then. We expected him to rise again, but no everything was quiet…and still is. It was good thought; we have nothing to worry about except our duties as of being guardians and protecting the children.

Bang!

"Hfhtshfkho!"

"What did I tell you about knocking!?"

"Hohhfhieriowi!"

"WHAT?!"

I ran downstairs to inspect the globe. Some of the light started to fade. No…it can't be…. There was blood red mist around the globe followed by an evil female laugh.

I pushed the giant button (A/n: sorry, I don't know what it was called :p) and the light appeared in the sky.

Soon all four guardians came.

"Okay north, what is it this time. It better be important." Said the annoyed Bunny

"Is ti Pitch? I swear to Manny I'll freeze him and chuck him in the ocean." Said Jack

"No, it's something worst than pitch." I answered

"What could be worst than pitch? The Lock Ness Monster?" asked Jack, mockingly

"No, Bloody Mary."

"Wait, THE Bloody Mary?! I thought she was imprisoned in the cave 1000 years ago!" said Tooth

"Umm, who's Bloody Mary?" asked Jack

"Bloody Mary is the scariest shelia we've ever fought." Said Bunny " she can make you see your dead loved ones covered in blood and make them blame you for making them dead."

"That's not all, she can also shapeshift into your dead loved ones and acts them out. So whoever falls for it is pretty much scared for life." Said Tooth

"How did she get imprisoned?"

"Manny place a seal on her cave, where she first died, and stripped off her powers. She somehow obtained her powers and freed herself." I answered worriedly

"How do we stop her?"

"She's very powerful, so fighting her won't be easy."


	3. Book 1: fire chapter 1 part 2

A/n: Sorry the last chapter was really short because I had writers block :p

Hopefully this chapter will make up for it

Disclaimer: I do not owe Rotg or Avatar only Shirishe, Bloody Mary and the plot.

We were interrupted by Sandy ringing another poor elf and pointing at the moon.

"Sandy, can you at least tell us if Manny's there?"

Sandy just ignored it

"Manny how do we stop Bloody Mary?"

Manny shone a light on the guardian symbol and a giant glowing crystal we all know (except Jack) rose out of the ground.

"Umm, guys what's happening?" asked Jack

"Manny has chosen another guardian." I answered

"I wonder who it is?" squealed Tooth

"PleasenotthegroundhogPleasenotthegroundhog…"

The crystal slowly took shape…of a normal 16 yr old teenage girl with asian dragon tattoos on her arm.

"What on earth is Manny thinking?!"

"Bunny…"

"I'm serious how's this shelia going to help us with Bloody Mary?! She's a normal teenager!"

(Jack's Pov)

"Well we can't argue with Manny. If she's the new guardian, then she is." Answered North

"Now, who would like to bring her here?"

"I'll do it."

Everyone stared at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Jack? Since when do you volunteer for things?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No…"

"Then let me bring her here, what's her name anyway?"

"Her name's Shirishe (Shirisha) Albrery."

Shirishe huh? Cute name, I wonder what she's like?

"Umm Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you just said your thoughts out loud right?"

Everyone starred at me again, but this time with weird looks.

"Uhh… See ya!"

I flew out of the north pole as fast as I can to avoid awkwardness. Now to find that Shirishe girl.

-Time skip 2 years-

(Still in Jacks Pov)

Where is she?! I looked everywhere for her.

"Right, time to speed things up. Wind! Take me to Shirishe!"

The Wind immediately blew me to Burgess, America. So she lives in my home town huh? I looked around and sure enough…

"I found her."


	4. Book 1:Chapter 2: an Unexpected Visit

A/n: sorry! I hadn't updated in a while but this chapter will make up for it! R&R

Disclaimer : I do not owe Rotg or Avatar as I only owe the plot of my story and Shirishe Albrery.

(Third persons Pov)

"Shirishe? Shirishe we're almost there."

A small 4 year old girl woke up in the car from a 3 hour drive with her mother. She had long, wavy, jet black hair, emerald green eyes and wore a red dress.

"Look, it's your new bending school."

"I like my old school better."

"Oh c'mon honey, it won't be that bad."

Shirishe looked at the school in disgust. Why should I like it? My old school was better. She thought. Soon, they stopped in front of their new home. It was a small cottage with cream coloured walls, a white tiled roof complete with a chimney and a small rose garden.

"It looks better on the inside trust me."

"…Okay…"

Reluctantly, she decided to go in.

- 14 years later-

(Shirishe's Pov)

A lot has happened when we moved here from Republic City. After all that training from school I should be prepared for anything if anyone still remembers that benders are still around that is. I tied my hair up in a pony tail, wore a white shirt with a jeans waistcoat, jeans, a belt with a water bottle and black boots. I ran downstairs to see my mom eating breakfast.

"There you are, I was hoping you'd wake up. I'm going on a business trip for a week, so no parties while I'm gone."

"Mum, I'm 18 and when was the last time I had a party?"

"I'm just messing with you, oh and Jamie's mum called, so you have to baby sit tonight at 8:00."

"Alright, no problem." I ate my breakfast and washed the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going outside."

"Okay, but wear a jacket it's snowing and I don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Jack Frost? Seriously mum, I'm not 4 anymore."

"What? You used to talk about him all the time when you were little."

"Whatever."

I put on my Black hoodie, pulled the sleeves down to cover my tattoos and walked outside. I don't mind the snow, it reminds me of the southern water tribe I used to visit to practise water bending…

SMACK!

I felt cold icy water run down my spine, but I was used to it from that entire practise. I turned to find a boy around my age with …Snow whit hair, striking blue eyes, wears a blue hoodie covered in frost and carries a shepherds staff. He looks familiar…but he looks like an annoying troublemaker.

"Dude, what was that for?!"

(Jack's Pov)

…she can see me? But that's impossible. People around her age couldn't see me, yet alone believe in me.

"Wait, you can…see me?"

"No, I'm talking to an invisible person." She said, sarcastically. "So who are you, exactly?"

"I'm surprised that you can see me, but don't know who I am."

"Well do you mind putting me out of my misery?"

"Very well, my name …is Jack Frost."

"…are you drunk?"

"What?"

"Are you drunk? Cause what you said made no sense at all."

"No, I'm serious. I am Jack Frost."

(Shirishe's Pov)

Is this guy for real? I mean I do see thing people don't because I'm…. Ya'know. But I think he's messing with me like the other kids did during grade 3.

"Okay, prove it. Prove it that you're Jack Frost."

"Alright then, but don't freak out."

I cocked my head to one side wondering what he meant. Surely he can't prove it right? He got his staff and tapped a nearby tree. Frost started to form in their own pattern. It was beautiful…but he could just be a water bender.

He looks at me and says "Well?"

"Not good enough."

"What!? Are you serious?!"

"Yup."

"Hmm…okay, well try not to scream."

I was confused for a moment, until…

"Wind! Take us to North!"

Suddenly I was in the air, being pushed around in a wing current. How is this possible? It's like he can summon air and create ice… like a spirit could. But the view …was breathtaking…

"But, there was no way you could be Jack Frost…"

" I am Jack Frost, Shirishe."

"Wait, how do you know my name?! Are you stalking me?!"

"What! No I'm not stalking you!"

"Then!"

"I just need you to come with me!"

"Well it doesn't look like I have much choice…"

"Then…let's go!"

The wind picked up and pushed me with Jack to some unknown place. What does he want with me? And more importantly, why?


	5. Book 1: fire chapter 3:the Guardians

(Shirishe's Pov)

Jack took me or used the wind to push me to where he wants to go.

"Jack? Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

"?"

We flew to a really cold mountain full of snow…good thing I'm wearing winter clothes. We headed towards a building hidden in the mountains. We landed in front of a pair of double doors.

"Jack? What is this place?"

"Come inside and see."

We went inside…and I was greeted by toys, presents, elves and …yetis?

"Is this…Santa's workshop?"

"Yup"

"But don't elves make the toys and not yetis?"

"We let them believe that." Said a Russian voice behind me.

I turned around and faced a tall Russian man with a large white beard and blue eyes like Jack. I think he might be…

"Are you…Santa?"

"Yes, but you can call me North. My, you've grown since I last saw you Shirishe. You were only 4 that time."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were practising you're water bending. Making animals out of them and then turning into snow. So as a Christmas present I gave you that water bottle on you're belt, to carry water around."

"Wait, you can control water, and then turn it into snow?!" asked Jack

"It's called 'bending' and yes."

"You didn't know Jack? She's a water bender."

"No way…can you show me?"

"Umm…okay"

I opened my bottle and bended the water into a rabbit, turned it into snow, made it hop around before turning it into water and putting it back to my bottle.

"I can turn the water into ice as well."

"Whoa…"

"But she's not only a water bender, but an earth bender." Said North.

"Originally." I said.

"So you can 'bend'? Earth."

"Yup."

"That's so cool… is it normal for people like you to con- I mean, bend more than on element?"

"No, we're actually meant to control only one, except for…"

"Oi! North, who's that Shelia?!" said an Australian voice.

I looked to my right and what seems to be a giant rabbit walking down the corridor. Is he from the spirit world? Maybe he a rabbit spirit?

"She's the one we're looking for." replied North.

"And she has a name. kangaroo." Said Jack.

"I ain't a kangaroo mate."

"Look like one though."

The rabbit rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Name's Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny."

"I'm Shirishe and I'm guessing you're the Easter Bunny?"

"That's right mate."

"Honestly, I think he's a deformed kangaroo." corrected Jack.

"How is he a kangaroo when he looks nothing like one?" I asked

Jack just kept quiet for awhile…

"She's got ya there mate."

"Whatever."

"Well" said North "Now that you've met the three of us, we should wait for Tooth and Sandy."

"You mean the Tooth fairy and the Sandman?" I asked

"That's right. You're pretty fast for someone your age." Said Jack

"You ever heard of the term 'child at heart'?" asked Bunny

"No"

"Well you do now mate."


	6. Book 1: fire ch 4:and maybe becoming one

- Time skip 30 mins -

(Still Shirishe's Pov)

Soon a small golden man flew in on a golden cloud…I'm not kidding, the cloud is literally golden and…sandy? The Sandman I'm guessing. Following him is what appear to be a half human and half humming bird with little copies of her, probably the Tooth fairy.

"Ah! Tooth, Sandy you made it." greeted North.

"Have you found her yet." asked Tooth

"Yes, Shirishe this is-"

"Shirishe! It's really you! God, you've grown so much! Are your teeth still nice and clean since I last saw you?" she asked with loads of enthusiasm as she hovered above me and sticking her fingers in my mouth.

"Oh! They're still nice and white, but not as clean as Jack's."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." Said North

"Oops, sorry."

"Can't help it?" I asked

"Yeah, I get really hyped up about teeth."

"Sooo, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here for no legitimate reason. Other than to actually meet you guys."

"You're here because you are guardian! Cue music!" shouted North

Suddenly I'm surrounded by yetis and elves playing music and throwing streamers everywhere, as one of the yetis gave North a giant leather book.

"Wait! What's a guardian!? Hey!" I shouted "Just Stop!"

They just kept going and starting to ignore me. That's it.

" .STOP!"

I somehow bended fire by making a heat wave that stopped everyone as they stared at me in shock. That's funny; I thought I was bending earth…

"I didn't mean to do that but, I just want to know what a guardian is."

"Well, you see the globe behind you?"

I looked to see a giant globe with lights in each continent.

"Yeah."

"Each light is a child, a child who believes and whether they're good or bad, naughty or nice we protect them." Explained North.

"Hold on, you guys only protect the kids? What about the adult and teenagers? They're just as important as them!"

"Yes, but they don't believe in us."

"But they're the ones who tell the kids stories about you guys. Without them the kids wouldn't believe in them."

"She has a point North." Said Jack

"I see your point, but children are more vulnerable than adults. If something were to threaten them, they threaten us as well. So that's why we protect them."

"Protect them from what?"

"Things that threaten to make them stop believing in us."

"Why? What happens when they stop believing in you guys?"

"…We pretty much die and vanish from this world." Jack answered for North.

"No way…I thought you guys are immortal?"

"Not everyone can live forever, even immortals can die. If killed in the right way. I'm Sandy by the way." Sandy wrote. 

"Hi Sandy, I'm Shirishe. Not trying to offend you or anything, but …are you mute?"

Sandy nodded

"Must be hard to communicate, huh?"

He nodded again.


	7. Book 1: fire ch 5 : Back home at last

(Shirishe's Pov)

"Speaking of children, what time is it?"

"It's 7:30, why?" asked Jack

"7:30!? I need to get back. Does anyone have anything fast to ride back to Burgess?"

"You can use my snow globes, but we need your answer by tomorrow." Said North

"You have my word." I promised

North hands me one of his snow globes from his pocket.

"So how does it work?"

"You say where you want to go, shake it, and then throw it onto the ground."

"Thanks."

I did what he told me and then a portal appeared in front of me. I guess this is how he gets to every continent in one night. I jumped into the portal and landed myself at Jamie's place. (It took no later than 10 secs). I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and…

THUD!

I fell backwards with Sophie tackling me to the ground.

"Shirishe! You came!"

"Hey, Soph."

"Sophie, get off Shirishe so she can breathe."

I looked up to see Mrs Bennett in the door way.

"Hi Mrs Bennett. Where's Jamie?"

"He's upstairs doing homework, come in."

She led us into the house and closed the door behind her. I turned and saw a flash of blue and white flew past the window. It looked just like…I decided to shake it off.

"Alright, there are some leftovers in the fridge, if you're hungry. I'll be back by 10:00. Bye!"

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs Bennett."

She left the house and drove straight to work.

"Shirishe! You're here!"

I turned to see Jamie running down the stairs and…

THUD!

I fell backwards for the second time in the row, except this time with Jaime tackling to the ground.

"Hey kiddo how's life?"

"Boring, but we had a snow day today thanks to the one and only: Jack Frost."

"Jack…Frost?"

"Yeah! He's really cool and handsome!" said Sophie

"That's cuz you've got a crush on him and beside's he's way too old for you." Said Jamie

"(Blushes) I can dream Jamie!"

"Anyway, Shirishe did you have dinner yet?"

"No not yet. Your mom told me I can eat the leftovers in the fridge."

I went to their fridge and pulled out the leftovers and heat it up.

Few mins later –

I started washing dishes as Jamie and Sophie helped out.

"Can't we use your magic to make things faster?"

"It's not magic, it's bending and you can't rely on everything with bending."

"Yeah Jamie, don't be lazy." Said Sophie

"I'm not lazy, it's just more fun doing chore's with it. Can you bend other elements yet?"

"No, only water and earth. But I somehow made a heat wave by accident today, so that's a start to bending fire."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll get better at it."

"Thanks Jamie."


	8. book 1: fire ch 6:the Avatar is revealed

A/n: I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time because of homework and the internet was down…so here's a new chapter to make up for it!

(Jamie's Pov)

After washing the dishes, Shirishe showed us her water bending. I can't believe that the whole world almost forgot about benders. It's such a pity that they were forgotten, it's like they're endangered or something.

Crash!

I raced to the kitchen with Shirishe to see Sophie on the floor with a deep cut on her arm and blood funning down it. Shirishe rushed back a few mins later with a broom and swept up the glass fragments.

"Are you okay Soph?"

"Yeah, I just slipped on …ice?"

I looked at the ground to see a patch of frost on the floor.

"It's probably Jack. Pretty sure he didn't mean it though." I said

"Here, give me your hand Soph."

Sophie reached her arm to Shirishe. Then Shirishe bended some water on to Sophie's arm and it started to glow. I watched in awe as Shirishe moved the water back and forth until all the blood was gone and the cut was healed. Shirishe moved the water away and into the sink.

"It doesn't hurt! And the cut disappeared! Thanks Shirishe." Thanked Soph

Her arm looked like nothing happened to it. That was really cool; I wish I was a bender.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!"

(Sophie's Pov)

"Hey Shirishe?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible for you to give other people bending?"

"It is actually."

"That's so cool! Do you think you can give us bending?"

"Soph…I don't think it's best to."

"Aww…"

"Besides, I don't know how to yet."

"That's okay, I'm sure you can do it! Because you're the Avatar!"

"Avatar? What's that?" said a familiar voice

I turned around to see…Jack Frost standing in the kitchen with Jamie, looking at him in shock.

"Jack!"

"Hey Soph, it's been awhile."

"Yeah it is."

"Anyway, don't you know about the avatar, Jack?" asked Jamie

"Umm, no. Care to explain Shirishe?"

(Shirishe's Pov)

"Well" I started "The avatar is the only person who can control all four elements and is said to be the bridge between the spirit world and the material world. The avatar can go into a very powerful state called 'the avatar state' which allows them unlimited power. But they have to learn how to control it first because sometimes their emotions can trigger it by accident."

"And you're the avatar? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to before Bunny interrupted us and changed the subject."

"Oh, so how many elements have you mastered yet?"

"Water and Earth. Fire's next, if I can find a teacher."

"What'd you mean?"

"You see, many years ago benders and spirits lived in harmony after Avatar Korra was opened the spirit portals."

"Avatar Korra?"

"The Avatar before me, cause the Avatar change benders every time they die. It follows in a cycle: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Avatar Korra was a water bender, which make me an Earth bender as the Avatar. The Avatar can talk to their past self while they're meditating."

"So how long has this cycle gone for?"

"It's been going on for 10001 years."

"… that's a lot of past Avatars."

"Yeah, but I only can talk to Korra."

"Why only her?"

"It's…a long complicated story."

"Then you better get started."

"Okay, well it all started when…"

-Time skip 2 hrs-

(Shirishe's Pov)

After explaining the whole story (from the 100 year war with Avatar Aang to Avatar Korra's battle with her uncle and Vaatu to the almost non existing benders issue) for Jack to understand the whole situation. Jamie and Soph fell asleep during that time, so Jack and I carried them upstairs to their rooms. After I tuck Soph in we went downstairs to wait for Mrs Bennett to come home since it's almost ten.

"Well, I learnt something today."

"What is it?"

"That you're a really powerful bender; you're part spirit because you're fused with Raava (light spirit), you're the second last Avatar since the cycle started again from Korra's epic battle with her crazy uncle, and that you're the Avatar."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"I guess that's why Manny chose you."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"So, you're ready to become a Guardian?"

"I still don't know if I should…"

"Why? We can help you master the other elements and find the spirit portals for you."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Yeah of course! Me, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy. We'll all help you!"

"Thanks Jack." I said as I went to hug the winter spirit. "You're a good friend."

Slowly, he hugged me back.

"You're welcome."

-2 year ago-

( ? Pov)

So, the moon chose a normal teenager to help them stop me? What an Idiot!

"Don't get to comfortable guardians, soon I'll rise again. And this time no one can stop me. Not even that girl he chose, but first I'll require some…acquaintances."

I disappeared from the workshop and headed for pitches lair while carrying a vial containing a dark spirit.


End file.
